


Your one, desire.

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstreet Boys (I Want It That Way), Boys In Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Harry began to hum a tune whilst he wrote, ignoring the groan from his right. “You are my fire, the one desire, believe when I say..” Harry sung, dipping his quill into the pot to the left of his parchment. All of a sudden, the thump of shoes connecting with the table broke his concentration. Harry raised his head to see Draco with a wide smile on his face, standing in the middle of the Slytherin table.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Your one, desire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/gifts).



> A drabble for my fabulous friend, which started from a random musing of mine whilst listening to Backstreet Boys.

Sat hunched over the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry was scribbling with intent - he’d forgotten to do his Potions homework and he’d been quite rudely reminded by Hermione, so here he was trying to get it done before he needed new eardrums.

Luna had taken quite a liking to Backstreet Boys lately, much to Harry’s amusement and everyone else’s dismay. There was something wonderful about watching Luna, being the free spirit she is, singing and dancing to Backstreet Boys.

Harry began to hum a tune whilst he wrote, ignoring the groan from his right. “You are my fire, the one desire, believe when I say..” Harry sung, dipping his quill into the pot to the left of his parchment. All of a sudden, the thump of shoes connecting with the table broke his concentration. Harry raised his head to see Draco with a wide smile on his face, standing in the middle of the Slytherin table.

“I WANT IT THAT WAY!” The blond sung in a half screech, half shout. Harry grinned at him and offered a cheeky wink. “But we are two worlds apart, can’t reach to your heart when you say, I want it that way.” Harry sung back, grinning ear to ear throughout the whole verse. 

Draco placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. Gone was the severe, slicked back look Draco sported, his hair flowing effortlessly down his face. Harry silently wondered how the bloody hell Draco had managed to hear him from across the hall anyway, also how he managed to look _that_ good on the limited sleep they both had last night.

Beside him, Ron let out an over dramatic sigh, along with a disgusted grunt, earning a swat on the bicep from Hermione, who looked amused. “Let them be in love, Ronald.” she scolded.


End file.
